Mi Amor
by StayFreeG3
Summary: Ulquiorra Cifer finds himself forced into a Spanish night club where he meets the illusive Mistress Inoue. How will this scene play out? One-shot.


**A/N: Happy Cinco de Mayo! To celebrate this occasion here is my first one-shot! I sincerely hope everyone is pleased with it. This idea hit me whilst in Spanish class and I had to get it out of my system :-) Let me know what you thought about it by clicking that little 'review' button below! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any other copyrighted material.**

* * *

Mi Amor

* * *

The night was May the 5th. And as the burning orange and yellow rays of the sun dissipated in the forthcoming darkness, the city of Hueco Mundo became illuminated in brilliant neon signs and blaring techno music. People filled the streets in fancy attire and celebratory get-ups. The women's lips were painted red and the men went about shouting hurrah's in honor of the freedom their country had won on this day many years ago.

On such an infamous night, Señor Ulquiorra Cifer found himself in the midst of a dance club where his friend, Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, a French emigrant, had pressured him against his own iron-will into participating in the traditional art of the salsa with a complete and utter stranger. The popular set-up was something he had only heard of on the streets. Yet, though blind-affair was not something he had prepared for, luckily he was an expert in the ways of delicate movement. And as the zesty track echoing throughout the small club signaled for him to take the stage, he entered into the lime light from the protective red satin curtains sheltering him.

He took his stance with his hand outstretched and his knee bent to brush the tan hardwood of the stage as he awaited his unknown partner in anticipation. The beat slowed and took on a more gentle tone as the woman finally arrived. She was more beautiful than he had expected, dressed in an extravagant shimmering crimson gown that hugged her curvaceous figure splendidly. It was slit high up the thigh revealing the creamy pallor of her legs. And as she strode elegantly to his place taking his hand in hers, he rose to look her in the eye. Her shining auburn hair was pinned back in a sophisticated manner with blue flower pins that glimmered as they began to shift, their steps in synchronized rhythm. Her plump lips were upturned in a smile and her glimmering silver eyes were locked with his as they continued to move seamlessly.

She was intrigued by the rich desire glowing within his intense emerald eyes, and taunted him by sliding her slender fingers from the base of his neck where they had been to tease the ends of his dark raven locks.

In turn to her little game, he gripped her hips a little tighter and if only by a fraction, brought their bodies a little closer until they were nearly nose to nose in proximity.

The pace began to pick up in tempo exponentially, and gracefully he slid one pale hand to rest on the middle of the woman's back his other still resting at her hip. He dipped her down, exposing the tantalizing lines of her throat as her head reared back for only a moment.

And then he brought her back up, capturing her gaze in his as his hand rested at the nape of her neck. Soon he removed it much to her dismay and intertwined his expert fingers in hers. They continued to sway back and forth, their eyes never leaving each others.

He twirled the unnamed mistress away from him her arm fully outstretched and her expression, harbored pure untainted heartbreak at their lost contact, tapping into the emotions of the crowd effortlessly.

But the separation didn't last long before he pulled her back to him, regaining their lost ground; twisting her under the arc of their intertwined arms and bringing her curved backside against his chest.

The song was reaching its finale at last as their steps turned into short quick intervals that matched every fleeting note.

He again twirled her away from him, but this time let go of her warm hand as she continued to encircle the stage to its very edge. They turned to face each other and she began to race back to him jumping into his capable arms as the notes came to together in their sky-breaching peak. He lifted her small waist into the air effortlessly as she held a breathtaking pose with her head reared back and the pale skin of her legs showing as they nearly touched her hair, the ruby heels adorning her feet glittering as the spun around and around until he lowered her at last. Her hands finding sanctuary entangled within his dark locks and his arms holding them together as the beat droned out into silence. And after a pause, the witnesses of their intimate performance erupted into cheers and applause, showing their extreme appreciation of what the breathless strangers had done in an impromptu intimate performance.

They finally turned to each other, releasing each other and bowed, rising only to captivate one another yet again.

"What is your name Señor?" the breathless woman asked innocently, a blush gracing her fair cheeks.

"You may call me Ulquiorra." He told her, taking the hand she'd offered him and placing a gentle kiss laced with fire on her fragrant skin.

"And yours, mistress?" he asked in burning curiosity. Wanting to know the name of the woman immediately.

"Orihime Inoue." She returned with an endearing white smile.

"We should dance together again sometime, Ulquiorra." She purred, every syllable in his name dripping off of her lips as he nodded in affirmation.

"Indeed." Both agreed wordlessly, communicating in looks only, to come back to this very stage again the next night, and the next night, and the next. Until they grew tired of their torturous dance and moved to something eliciting an even greater passion.

Beginning to part ways, both of them looked over their shoulders in a chaste urgency, wishfully hoping to see one another again sooner than the next nightfall for reasons they didn't quite yet comprehend still being only mere acquaintances.

Yet they both found comfort in disappearing into the darkness of the night, which was illuminated in dazzling white pricks of light known as stars, because both knew that they were looking into the same sky.


End file.
